


Traitor

by SomethingClever127 (TheRavynFire)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Talks Dirty, Profanity, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavynFire/pseuds/SomethingClever127
Summary: Kara is taken from Alexandria to the Sanctuary as Negans prisoner. In the beginning she hates him, but over time she sees the softer side of Negan and develops feelings. But she’s torn between her loyalty to her friends in Alexandria and her attraction to the big bad villain.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I gave this a much better description than what it really is...which is shameless smut I just had to write. This might go somewhere or it might not, to be frank I’m not sure. But I had to get it out of my brain and post it somewhere.

It was just a tender touch on the cheek. That was all it took to bring down the walls she had put in place. Admittedly it has been more than that, it had been the weeks of kind gestures, and the conversations they had shared, and the other side of him that he showed late at night when it was just the two of them. She hated to admit it, but she could love this man. This tender, caring, and potentially loving man that was the opposite of the absolute monster he showed to the people outside of his bedroom. She didn't want to admit it, but she thought she already was in love with him.

That was why it only took just his tender touch to bring down the walls that were already weakening. Just a grazing of his fingers across her cheek that sent an involuntary spark through her that made her freeze. She looked up at him through her lashes and found him gazing at her so intensely she was breathless. She was supposed to cringe and pull away from him. She was supposed to hate this man that had brutally murdered her friends and had mentally crippled her otherwise fearless leader. She should have slapped him across his face. She should have spit at him.

But she didn't.

And when he started to lean towards her slowly, giving her every opportunity to stop him, she still didn't. And when the palm of his hand found her jawline, she melted into his touch, her body betraying her. Her hand came up although she had no idea what she planned to do with it and he froze, just for a millisecond, and she hoped, prayed, he would stop on his own. That he wouldn't go through with whatever he planned because she knew she would succumb. And she would hate herself for it.

“I'm going to kiss you,” he said softly, his breath warm on her face. It was a statement. A warning.

Her lips parted, but no words came out. _Stop_. That's what she should have said. That's what a fraction of her wanted to say, but nothing came out. More betrayal from her body. A sly smile spread across Negan’s face, the smugness that he wore like a Medal of Honor coming through again.

“That's what I thought,” he whispered, continuing to lean towards her.

Her breath caught in her throat when his nose touched hers and then suddenly his mouth was on hers. His lips fit perfectly against hers, almost too perfectly, as if she had been made just for him. Like two pieces of a puzzle coming together. His beard was a slight irritation against her skin as he turned his head and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth. The immediate response from her body, a wave of heat bursting through, electricity crackling along her skin, a noticeable moisture in the crotch of her plain cotton granny panties she had picked up from a nearly empty store near Alexandria. She felt his hands on her hips, gripping, and urging them towards him. It wasn't roughly. He was still giving her a chance to stop him. She resisted, pressing her body deeper in the couch beneath her. He withdrew from the kiss at her resistance, arching one eye brow at her.

“Playing hard to get?” He chuckled.

 _Yes, yes, I am, I should be. I should be playing not at all_ , she wanted to say. She couldn't give in like this. She couldn't live with herself if she let him have it without any fight. She could lie to herself then, she could lie and say that she didn't want it really, that he had taken it from her. That he had been the asshole everyone knew him as and forced her too. She couldn't do sweet and tender, hell she didn't even want to look him in the eye. Then she wouldn't have to admit to herself that she was falling for the villain.

“Take it,” she said looking him in the eye. She didn't like the way her voice cracked when she said it. It wasn't as commanding as she had wanted it to sound.

His eyebrow furrowed. “Excuse me?”

She cleared her throat. Squared her shoulders and straightened her back. Her mouth opened, and nothing came out. He tilted his head in anticipation. She bit her lip. _Am I really doing this?_ She thought as she chewed her lip. He was still waiting for her to repeat herself or elaborate, staring into her eyes in a manner that made her slightly uncomfortable. He was impatient, and she knew he did not like to be kept waiting or told no for that matter. He leaned away from her, his arm on the back of the couch in a cocky sort of way and ran his hand over the bottom of his face before licking his lips.

“What did you say?” He demanded.

Another way out. Another opportunity to tell him to eat shit. But the way he had just licked his lips had made that fire already burning in her bigger. God help her, she wanted him.

“Take it,” she blurted through clenched teeth. It sounded better this time, more commanding like she wanted. “Just take it.”

His eyebrow was up again, his face falling slightly in surprise. He was not a man who took orders, he was a man who gave orders. Which is exactly the man she needed him to be right now.

“Take it?” He asked.

She nodded. She was losing her resolve. He was wasting too much time. “Yes. Now.”

He didn’t move. He stared at her curiously for what seemed like ages. She flushed under his gaze, wondering what he was thinking and why he wasn't taking her like she knew he wanted too. He chuckled again, scratching his beard, and looking at her.

His arm whipped out and suddenly his hand was wrapped around her throat, holding her firmly, but not squeezing. She was surprised at the thrill that rushed through her, she liked some kinky things but a hand on her throat had never turned her on before, not that anyone had done it to her. His mouth came next, hard and fast, lips pressing against hers before his tongue was in her mouth again. His other hand gripped her hip again and pulled her toward him till she was straddling him, her chest pressed against his, his hand still on her throat. Her thighs tightened against his hips and she was ashamed of the blatant way she ground herself down against his pelvis. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, she was supposed to be resisting.

Negan pulled away from the kiss, panting and smiling, his hand moving from her throat to grip a handful of her hair and pull her head back. She let out a surprised yelp, but another thrill rushed her, and she bit her lip to keep from begging for more. She was still grinding on him, building up a frustration that she would need for him to resolve soon. He looked down to where they met, watching her work her lower half on him before chuckling again, she hated the way his laugh alone brought a response from her. She paused when he made no move to continue and tried to hide the frustration from her face.

“By all means continue grinding yourself against me like a cat in heat,” he said huskily. “I like it.”

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This isn't what she wanted. This was not how this could go down. She made up her mind suddenly, deciding she was not doing this, she was not going to give in to this unwanted (or so she told herself it was) desire. She turned and slid off him, adjusting her skirt and pushing her hair out of her face. Negan didn't say a word, just watched her walk to the door, mouth slightly agape.

“Where the hell are you going?” He demanded, that commanding tone of voice he used on his saviors returning.

She paused in her steps, hand on the door knob, and looked over her shoulder at him. “I want to go back to my room,” she replied flatly.

“You're not leaving this room till I say you can leave this room.”

She shivered at that boom of his voice. She still didn’t move, but she heard him stand behind her. Heard him exhale as he straightened.

“Get your pretty ass back over here.”

 _Oh god_ , she thought. _This is going to happen_. She turned slowly, catching his dark gaze and feeling her breath quicken. He was standing there, head tilted, looking impatient and magnificent. She still couldn’t move. She still couldn’t give in so easily. _Take it_ , she thought, hoping that he would read her mind.

“I said, _get your pretty ass back over here_ ,” he repeatedly slowly, one finger pointing to the spot right in front of him. “Now.” He added the last part as an after-thought, his voice raised.

It sparked movement in her finally, she took quick strides toward him until she was within his reach when he grabbed her. His hand tangled in her hair and yanked her mouth to his, his tongue assaulting her. His other arm wrapped around her, forcing her to press her body into his. He turned her, pulling away from the kiss, leaving her wanting. He stared at her darkly as he slid his leather jacket from his shoulders, leaving him in his white t shirt and jeans.

“I know what you’re up to,” he said looking her up and down, he laid his jacket carefully on the couch. “You want me.” He kicked his boots off. “But you still have a sense of loyalty to your people, even though I know you’ve enjoyed your time here.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “So, you want me to take you.” He smirked. “You want me to make you do it.”

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, feeling her cheeks redden. He _was_ on to her.

“I don’t condone rape. Never have. Never will. Frankly, the shit pisses me off,” he continued. “But since I know you want me, considering I just watched you shamelessly rub yourself all over my lap,” her cheeks burned more, but thought of it sent more liquid to her core. “I’ll play along to your little game to a certain extent.”

She frowned in confusion.

He stepped toward her, his smile widening, her heart beginning to pound. “I’ll start the process. I’ll make the first effort, even more than I already have, _but you will beg_ ,” he enunciated the three words with deliberate slowness in a husky voice. “And I won’t stick the dick you long so much for into your aching pussy until you do.”

 _Fuck_.

He came at her before she could respond, kissing her with no warning, simultaneously moving her towards the bed. She had wanted him to make the moves, to not give her an option, and while it was clear he was onto her, she was at least clear in conscious that he had made the first move. His mouth was on her neck next, leaving her to moan into the air, head thrown back, hands clinging to him. He broke away from her to push her backwards, she landed on her back on the bed, looking up at him anxiously.

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered licking his lips.

She didn’t hesitate. She sat up, reaching down to unstrap her heels.

“No,” he barked making her jump. “Leave the heels on.”

She didn’t say anything, only reached behind her and unzipped her dress as quickly as she could, shimmying it down her body before kicking it off. She paused, in only her underwear, looking up at him, wondering if he wanted her to continue. He nodded for her to proceed.

She felt her cheeks redden again, her heart pounding while she undid the clasp to her bra. Negan watched the material slip down her arms before falling to the floor, his eyes filled with lust. She burned under his gaze, gripping the sides of her panties before sliding them down her thighs. She kicked them off and bashfully covered her breasts with her arms, looking up at him through her lashes, wondering just what the hell he planned to do to make her beg.

“Lie back,” he commanded. “I want to see you.”

She did as she was told, falling back onto the mattress, one arm still draped over her breasts, her legs closed tightly. She felt vulnerable and nervous, her breath coming out in soft pants. She fought the urge to get up and dress herself and bolt out the door. She stared up at Negan as he surveyed her taking in all her exposed curves. _This is what you wanted_ , she told herself.

He stepped toward the bed and reached for her, she couldn’t stop the involuntary flinch. He hesitated, looking at her with an arched eyebrow, a flash of concern crossing his face. She nodded at him once, offering permission, before he continued. His reached down resting his hand on her knee, sliding it up the inside of her thigh. She shivered in response, another moan escaping, her legs parting just a little to grant him more access. His other hand found her other thigh, spreading her legs, exposing her most private parts. His other hand continued its travels before grazing his finger tips over her making her gasp. His mouth came down on hers then, applying more pressure to his fingers which slipped between her folds and rubbed her clit. She moaned into his mouth as he found a speed that her body responded to.

He removed his mouth from hers, going for her throat next, biting her pulse before sucking hard on the skin. She groaned, her back arching and the arm covering her breasts falling to grip the sheets of his bed. His mouth started to travel, tongue dragging down the column of her throat, making a brief stop to give each of her peaked nipples attention, before continuing down to her navel. His body moved with his mouth, first moving atop her, his fingers never stopping their ministrations, and moving downward until he was between her legs. He looked up at her momentarily with lusty determined eyes before taking in her sex, he sighed low.

“God damn you are a beautiful woman.”

She opened her mouth to thank him for his compliment, but was cut off as his mouth closed over her. She let out a surprised moan, her legs coming up on instinct, allowing his probing tongue further access. She reached down and took a handful of that perfect hair, groaning loudly when she felt his tongue slide over her clit repeatedly. She couldn’t stop her hips from bucking off the bed, almost dislodging him, forcing him to grab her by them and hold her down which only excited her more. She hoped that he would slip his fingers inside of her, wanting to be filled, but he did not. His long licks turned into swirls around her clit and then sucking and then back to licks before repeating it all over again until she was squirming. She felt herself barreling towards the edge, longing for release, her legs trembling around his head.

“Negan,” she moaned, looking down to find him watching her with those deep dark eyes. She was so close, teetering on the edge, feeling seconds away from explosion.“Right there,” she urged in a whimper. He was back to swirling now and she knew sucking would come next and it was just what she would need to topple over the edge. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Say my name again,” he demanded in a husky whisper.

“Negan,” she obliged, panting and writhing.

He groaned against her in response, speeding up his movements, sending fire right through her. She bit her lip as she felt the build up reaching its peak, ready to cum all over his face, when he stopped creating an ache from the absence of his tongue. She looked at him irritably as he sat up, smirking at her wiping her juices from his face with back of his hand.

“Now I didn’t say you could cum, did I?” he said, his smirk widening. “You’re supposed to beg, remember?”

She blinked at him in disbelief. _He can’t be serious_. He slid into the space between her legs, pressing his denim clad erection against her entrance, sending sparks shooting through her. She moaned and looked up at him pleading, aching and needy for release.

“Are you ready to beg?” he asked touching his nose to hers. One hand tightened in her hair, the other slid between them, right down to her clit which he rubbed gently, giving her just enough sensation to send pleasure rushing through her, but not grant her the sweet release she wanted. She knew what he was doing. He would tease her right to the edge and stop until she begged like he wanted. He wanted her to completely give herself to him so that there would be zero doubt that she wanted him utterly and entirely.

A part of her wanted to push him off, put her dress back on and walk out of there with some dignity.

And the other part of her wanted him to fuck her senseless.

He bit her neck forcing her thoughts away from the war between her inner selves. “Are you ready for me to fuck you so good you’ll see stars?”

 _Someone’s sure of himself_ , she couldn’t stop herself from thinking it, but her traitorous body responded in kind to his words, more liquid pooled at her core and a moan escaped her parted lips. She couldn’t back out now. She was right on the edge. She was ready to come undone. She wanted to be filled and god help her she was ready to beg.

“Please,” she breathed.

“What was that?” he said, turning his head so his ear was right at her mouth. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

 _For fucks sake_. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She took a deep shuddering breath. “Please,” she repeated, this time a little louder.

“Please what?” Negan questioned looking her in the eye, his fingers speeding up just enough to leave her gasping.

“Please fuck me,” she groaned loudly, the frustration too much to bear.

“Now that’s a good girl,” he said, a triumphant smile spreading across his handsome face.

He sat up on his knees between her legs, gazing down at her with fire in his eyes as he quickly undid his belt. She watched with heavy lidded eyes, still panting, waiting impatiently. She reached forward as he undid the button to his jeans, wanting to help speed up the process, but he slapped her hand away, making her frown.

“You will wait patiently,” he said in that booming voice she had come to love.

She nodded, not wanting to piss him off, wanting to keep him happy so he’d give her the release she ached for. “Sorry,” she mumbled, dropping her hands down to her sides.

He continued to undo his pants until he released himself, gripping his erection and smirking when he saw her eyes widen. He knew what she was thinking right away and answered the silent question running through her head. “Oh, it will fit darlin’. I’ll make it fit,” he assured.

He positioned himself at her entrance and she held her breath in anticipation, her eyes closing and biting her lip. She felt the tip brush against her clit and she gasped into Negan’s neck, gripping the sheets beneath her. She hadn’t had sex in so long that she knew it would be uncomfortable at first, especially given his size, but she was willing to adjust. She needed this.

“Ask me again,” Negan said, teasing the tip of his dick against her clit, making her moan and tremble beneath him. “Ask me to fuck you nicely.”

“Please,” she begged, raising her hips off the bed involuntarily, longing to have him within her. “Please, fuck me, Negan.”

He slid into her with no hesitation, sliding over all the right spots, right to the base and she completely fell apart. She came hard, feeling herself tighten around him like a vice, which only enhanced the sensations within her. Her eyes rolled, and stars burst in her vision, (he was right about those stars) her grip transferred from the bedsheets to his biceps, her nails digging into his flesh. Negan remained still above her until her trembles died down and she went still, feeling spent and tired already.

“Holy shit, you feel amazing when you cum,” he breathed looking down at her with a smirk. “Don’t get too comfortable sweetheart. You haven’t even been fucked yet.”

His rhythm started slowly, giving her the adjustment time that she needed and allowing him to work himself deeper. She felt uncomfortable at first, too sensitive after the orgasm, and still trying to accommodate his size. After a few more well-placed thrusts uncomfortability turned to pleasure and she found herself moaning, her body moving to match his thrusts. She felt herself tumbling back towards that edge again quicker than she had expected and arched her back, her body trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure. Negan grabbed her hip with one hand, pressing her down into the bed, leaving her unable to do anything besides take his ministrations.

“Don’t you run from it,” he growled into her ear sending shivers down her spine. “You take this dick that you begged for.”

“Negan,” she groaned again, feeling the pleasure reaching its breaking point. It was too overwhelming and too much. “Please.”

“That’s right,” he moaned, speeding up his movements. “Cum for me.”

She went right off that edge at his command, gushing and tightening around him, a cry escaping her lips. He groaned in satisfaction, picking up the pace until he was pounding into her quickly.

“You like that don’t you? You like cumming all over the big bad villain’s dick, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she whimpered shamelessly. It was not a lie. She did love it. Frankly, she never wanted it to stop. She wasn’t sure how she’d ever be able to go back to Alexandria after this. How could she ever look her friends in the eye, knowing that she had let Negan have her, had done everything that he had asked and done it gladly. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. She couldn’t. “Please, fuck me harder,” she begged. She wanted him to screw the thoughts of Alexandria right out of her.

Negan gladly obliged, sitting back on his knees, holding her legs upward to give him more access and hitting spots within her that she didn’t even realize were there. She cried out in response, feeling herself beginning to come undone for a third time. Negan’s thrusts went harder, creating a smacking sound as his body collided with hers. She saw his eyes roll, heard her name roll off his lips in satisfaction, and it was enough to make her come undone just as he did.

“Fuck!” he groaned as he released himself into her, riding out her waves until he was completely spent.

He withdrew himself from her and collapsed beside her, one arm over his eyes as she lay panting beside him. She didn’t move at first, needing to catch her breath and calm her pounding heart, but after a moment she sat up, reaching for her dress. She felt embarrassed suddenly as the realization hit her, she had hoped that after finally having him and releasing the sexual tension between them she wouldn’t feel so guilty for liking him. That maybe screwing him would be like getting it over with and just getting him out of her system. But he was still there. Her feelings had not changed, and she still felt guilty, even more so now.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she heard him ask behind her as she stepped into her dress.

“You got what you wanted,” she said not bothering to look at him. “I can go back to my room, now right?”

He chuckled, scooting to the edge of the bed and leaning over to force eye contact. “What I wanted?”

She didn’t respond. She pulled her dress up over her shoulders and reached behind to zip it.  
“You are really gonna sit there and act like you weren’t begging me to fuck you. Like you didn’t cum three, _that’s right I said three_ , times on my dick?” he laughed incredulously.

Her cheeks reddened. “I am going.”

She rose to her feet, but he grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned back to him as he rose to his feet. “Am I going to have to teach you a lesson about walking away from me?” he asked softly, but in a threatening tone.

A thrill rushed through her. Damn you traitorous body! “Okay fine, I enjoyed you fucking me, I enjoyed it very much. Is that what you want to hear?” I countered. “It doesn’t change the fact that you are the enemy. That I should not be spending time with you and definitely should NOT be fucking you. So this was all very very very wrong. Now please, can I go back to my room?”

Negan blinked at her, staring her down for a long moment before he nodded. “Yeah,” he said finally. “You are dismissed.”

She almost sighed in relief but managed to hold it in, turning and heading for the door quickly. She made it out into the hall and closed the door behind her, leaning against the wall and taking a few deep breaths.

“What the fuck am I doing?” she sighed to herself.

 


End file.
